


Resistance

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger control, Angst, F/F, Female superboy, Fluff, Genderswap, Lesbians, genderbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It goes on she cannot see the sun or moon but she is strong she is the Clone of Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Cadmus lab hide out CTR 14:09 2004_

The Light burns, it burns, newly flesh skin tear off, it melts 

Bottles fall on the ground, the newly clone melts a man, the man 

He screams in rage "NOT AGAIN!"

another glass breaks from the man,

He's pacing now, he needs to make something, something...

Something to stop the Justice League.

But what?

Bottle falls, and rolls to the man's feet, the man looks, picks up the bottle

A wicked smile appears on his face.

"Supergirl.."

\--

_Justice League headquarters hide out 14:09_

"Would you stop that?" The raven boy asked kindly for the fourth time.

The redheaded boy smiled widely at his Best friend "why whatever so bothering you Rob? Robbie?"

The so called Robin Growled, going back to ignoring the stupid speedster. 

Wally Chuckled. Success in annoying his friend. 

A message popped up from the screen.

A message from batman himself.

The Light opened up.

"Team." Batman said in his dark voice

They all stood up and around the raven haired boy.

"There's a mission we, need you to check out Cadmus, there planing something, but they never been quit this long, in one week you guys get ready for training got that?"

They all nodded (by all, Roy, Kaldur, Wally, Dick.)

The screen click off

The speedster grinned 

"Only one week?"

The archer groaned 

"Shut up Kid."

In one week they'll be going to cadmus, but not only to be finding a supergirl on there journey.


	2. SuperGirl

Her world, is dark...Eerie, Horrible there is no sun, or moon..

What is the sun or moon anyway? And why are they so important? 

It doesn't matter to her, why is the grass so green? Why is the Sky so blue? 

Why is she alive? Why did they make her? She meant nothing to his world, she did not care, about these humans. 

_You will learn._

That voice kept saying that in her head, just what..

And how exactly is she learning? 

About humans and how they cry? Or the moon 

And sun, she knows nothing about, or her true destiny to be here?

_you will learn...about superman,_

Just who is this superman? And how will she learn about him? Is he good? Is he a girl disguised as a girl? What is she learning about?


End file.
